A Teacher To Fall In Love With
by Kabuki-Demon
Summary: Ungeduldig wie immer will Zuko von seinem Onkel alles über das Feuerbändigen lernen, daher kommt Iroh auf die Idee ihm einen geeigneten Lehrer zu besorgen. Doch was, wenn dieser Lehrer ein auffallend hübsches Mädchen ist?
1. The Boy In The Iceberg

The Boy In The Iceberg

Zuko befand sich auf dem Schiff und trainierte unter den Anweisungen seines Onkels Feuerbändigen. Immer wieder ließ General Iroh seinen Neffen die Übung wiederholen. Bis ihn schließlich sein Onkel mit energisches Stimme unterbrach. „Nein! Feuerbändigen wird durch die Atmung und nicht durch die Muskeln kontrolliert! Noch einmal!" Zuko blickte seinen Onkel wütend an. „Der Avatar hatte ein Jahrhundert seine Fähigkeiten zu perfektionieren. Ich habe das hier den ganzen Tag geübt!", sagte der junge Prinz wütend. „Übt es noch einmal!", forderte Iroh, doch bevor Zuko etwas erwidern konnten hallte das ferne Geräusch eines Nebelhorns über das Meer. Das Horn eines Feuernation Schiffs. Zuko blickte seinen Onkel fragend an und wandte dann den Kopf dem Geräusch zu und sah sogleich ein Schiff am Horizont auftauchen. „Wer ist das?", fragte er misstrauisch. „Was macht ein Schiff der Feuernation in diesen Gewässern?" Doch Iroh erwiderte nichts, aß nur lächelnd seine gebratene Ente. Zuko hingegen blickte angespannt dem Schiff entgegen, das als es auf gleicher Höhe war anhielt und eine Planke hinüber auf das Schiff des Prinzen schob. Zwei Soldaten, gekleidet in einer ungewöhnlichen Uniform der Feuernation betraten das Deck und stellten zwei Taschen ab. „Onkel! Hey, was tut ihr hier?", sagte Zuko in seinem gewohnten aggressiven Ton zu den Soldaten. „Nun Prinz Zuko, diese beiden freundlichen Männer eskortieren Euren neuen Feuerbändigungslehrer.", erklärte Iroh. „Was?!", brüllte Zuko. „Wie unbeherrscht, Prinz Zuko.", sagte eine Stimme, die so zauberhaft wie mystisch klang. Zukos Blick wanderte dorthin, woher die Stimme gekommen war und er erstarrte. Da stand ein Mädchen in einem langen roten Reiseumhang in den Farben der Feuernation und blickte ihn mit ihren stolzen hellgoldenen Augen unverwandt an. Langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihr offen über den Rücken und milderte ein wenig die Strenge die in ihrem hübschen Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen lag. „Ihr seid eine richtige Frau geworden, Yoko.", sagte Iroh, „Vielleicht sollte Prinz Zuko lieber mit Euch schmusen anstatt von Euch unterrichtet zu werden." Zuko blickte seinen Onkel schockiert an bevor sein Blick wieder zu dem Mädchen wanderte dich sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Zuko schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Ein kleines Mädchen soll mich unterrichten, Onkel?", sagte er und fixierte Yoko wütend. „Ihr könnt selbstverständlich meine Fähigkeiten prüfen Prinz Zuko.", sagte sie mit vernichtendem Blick. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sie verärgert hatte. „Verzeiht die Unfreundlichkeit meines Neffen, aber er ist den Umgang mit hübschen Mädchen nicht gewohnt und benimmt sich daher so ungeschickt.", erklärte Iroh. „Was haltet Ihr von einer Runde Pai-Sho?" „Gerne.", erwiderte das Mädchen. „Zuko, bringt doch ihr Gepäck weg.", sagte Iroh während er mit Yoko ins Innere des Schiffs verschwand. Zuko feuerte wütend einen Feuerstoß in die Leere, bevor er einer der Besatzungsmitglieder befahl das Gepäck wegzubringen.

Etwas später begab sich Zuko nach oben auf die Schiffsbrücke um mit seinem Onkel ernsthaft über seine Feuerbändigerausbildung zu sprechen. Der alte Mann konnte es nicht ernst gemeint haben, dass dieses kleine Mädchen ihn ausbilden sollte. Er öffnete die Tür und sah seinen Onkel mit dem Mädchen vor einem Pai-Sho Spiel sitzen und angeregt unterhalten. Als das Mädchen jedoch bemerkte, dass er eintrat brach sie in ihrem Satz ab und fixierte Zuko mit einem durchbohrenden Blick, der in ihm ein Gefühl von Unwohlsein verursachte. „Onkel! Habt Ihr das ernst gemeint? Soll mich wirklich dieses Mädchen ausbilden?", sagte er möglichst beherrscht. Der General wollte zum Sprechen ansetzten, doch die junge Frau erhob zuerst die Stimme. „Ihr werdet jetzt gegen mich kämpfen, Prinz Zuko. Kein Agni-Kai. Aber ein Kampf der all Eure Zweifel restlos ausräumen wird.", sagte sie mit bestimmter Stimme und erhob sich. Zuko schnaubte, es klang schon fast belustigt. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau. „Ihr macht den Fehler, den sie alle begehen. Ihr unterschätzt mich.", sagte Yoko und ging an Zuko vorbei zur Tür. „Oder habt Ihr Angst?", sagte sie provozierend und ging zur Tür hinaus. Zuko ballte wütend die Fäuste und folgte ihr nach unten auf das Deck. Diesem vorlauten Mädchen würde er eine Lehre erteilen. Onkel Iroh folgte den beiden Jugendlichen mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Unten angekommen nahmen die beiden ihre Kampfstellungen ein. Yoko lächelte provozierend, rührte keinen Muskel. Sie schien nicht angreifen zu wollen. Zuko jedoch griff sofort an. Sie jedoch änderte ihre Haltung kein bisschen, doch kurz bevor die Flammen sie erreichten, duckte sie sich und die Flammen gingen über ihren Kopf hinweg. Wütend schoss Zuko eine Salve von Flammen auf sie, wobei sie jeder einzelnen mit einer schnellen grazilen Bewegung auswich. „Prinz Zuko, denkt an Eure Grundkenntnisse!", rief Iroh. „Ich schaffe das allein, Onkel!", brüllte Zuko. Sofort begann er einen neuen Angriff, doch Yoko wich jedem einzelnen aus, dachte nicht einmal daran Feuerbändigen zu benutzen. Dann befand sie sich nach einem weiteren Angriffs durch Zuko an der Reling. Zuko wollte siegessicher zum letzten Schlag kommen, doch plötzlich formte sich eine gewaltige Feuerwand um ihn, die in zwang zurückzuweichen. Die Feuerwand verschwand und sofort wurde er von einer unglaublich schnellen Salve von Flammen bombardiert, die er zwar abwehren konnte, ihn jedoch aber weiter zurückdrängte. Das nächste, das er sah war, dass die junge Frau seinem Schuss auswich, er jedoch sofort das Gleichgewicht verlor. Sie hatte ihm die Füße zur Seite weggezogen und er landete schmerzhaft auf dem Rücken. Sie war so unglaublich schnell, dass er ihre Bewegungen nicht richtig erfassen konnte und im nächsten Moment drückte sich die Sohle ihres Schuhs gegen seine Kehle und sie stand über ihm, jederzeit bereit einen letzten tödlichen Angriff zu vollführen. „Nur ein kleines Mädchen, nicht wahr?", sagte sie spöttisch und trat zurück. Sie hatte ihn besiegt und er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt. „Nun Prinz Zuko, stimmt ihr mir zu, dass sie eine exzellente Lehrerin für Euch währe?", sagte Onkel Iroh und trat zu den beiden herüber. Yokos hellgoldene Augen blickten Zuko stolz an. Er richtete sich auf. Erneut ballte er wütend seine Fäuste. Er kochte vor Zorn. Dieses dumme kleine Mädchen, sie hatte doch nur Glück gehabt. Er wusste er redete sich etwas ein, doch er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass ein Mädchen ihn besiegt hatte. „Niemals!", sagte er wütend und ging zur Tür, knallte wütend die Tür hinter sich zu. „Er wird früh genug erkennen, dass er auf mein Wissen angewiesen ist.", sagte Yoko zu Iroh. „Das wird er zweifellos. Gebt ihm ein wenig Zeit, er ist jetzt verwirrt und zweifelt sicher an sich.", erwiderte Iroh. „Er ist sehr unsicher.", erwiderte Yoko kühl. „Ganz im Gegensatz zu Euch. Eure Fähigkeiten haben sich unglaublich gesteigert. Ich hatte erwartet, dass Ihr gut seid. Aber nicht so gut.", sagte Iroh und legte Yoko eine Hand auf die Schulter. Yoko lächelte und dann gingen der General und das Mädchen wieder in das Innere des Schiffs.


	2. Mysterious Warrior

Mysterious Warrior

Zuko befand sich in seiner Kabine und wurde von zwei Soldaten eingekleidet um ihn für den bevorstehenden Kampf bereit zu machen. Yoko war seit dem Kampf verschwunden, was ihm nur allzu gut passte. Er versuchte sich innerlich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten, würde er doch in kürzester Zeit den Meister aller vier Elemente bekämpfen müssen.

Nur wenige Minuten später ging er die Treppe am Bug seines Schiffes herunter gefolgt von zwei Soldaten, beide das Gesicht durch Masken verborgen. Doch plötzlich rannte ein Junge mit Kriegsbemalung im Gesicht und einer Wasserstammtypischen Waffe auf ihn zu. Mit einer schnellen Reaktion blockierte er den Angriff und beförderte den Wasserstammjungen ins Abseits. Er trat vor die Gruppe von Menschen die dort unten stand und musterte sie. Doch es war keiner unter ihnen, der der Avatar sein könnte. Schließlich griff er in die Menge und zerrte eine alte Frau heraus. „Wo versteckt ihr ihn? Er muss in ihrem Alter sein! Meister aller Elemente Wo versteckt ihr ihn?", fragte er barsch. Das Mädchen das neben der alten Frau stand blickte ihn angsterfüllt an, genauso wie all die anderen Wasserstammmitglieder. Doch keiner von ihnen gab eine Antwort. Er schubste die Frau zurück in die Menge und ließ wütend eine enorme Flamme frei. Dann jedoch griff der Wasserstammjunge wieder an, nachdem ihm ein kleines Kind zugebrüllt hatte, er solle keine Angst haben. Zuko blockte den Angriff sofort und nahm den Jungen den Speer ab, schlug ihn ihm ein paar Mal gegen den Kopf und zerbrach ihn schließlich. Doch plötzlich wurde er von den Füßen gerissen und er landete Kopfüber im Schnee. Als er aufblickte sah er einen kleinen Mönch von etwa zwölf Jahren vor sich. „Suchst du nach mir?", sagte der Mönch. „Du bist der Luftbändiger? Bist du der Avatar?", fragte Zuko. Der Junge antwortet nicht, er erntete nur verständnislose Blicke von den Dorfbewohnern. „Ich hab Jahre damit verbracht zu meditieren zu trainieren. Und du, du bist nur ein Kind!", sagte Zuko verachtend. „Und du bist nur ein Teenager.", erwiderte der Junge, der Aang zu heißen Schien. Zur Antwort griff Zuko den Jungen an und schoss eine riesige Flamme auf ihn, doch Aang blockte den Angriff mit seinem Stab ab. Hinter ihm schrieen die Dorfbewohner. „Wenn ich mit dir gehe, versprichst du die anderen in Ruhe zu lassen?", fragte Aang plötzlich. Zuko richtete sich auf, nickte kurz und drehte sich dann um, um nach oben zu gehen während der Avatar grob abgeführt wurde, begleitet von den mitleidvollen Rufen der Dorfbewohner. „Kurs auf die Feuernation! Wir fahren nach Hause!", befahl Zuko als er das Deck betrat. An Deck begutachtete Zuko den Stab. „Ein gutes Geschenk für meinen Vater. Ich denke du weißt nicht wie es ist einen Vater zu haben, bis du doch bei Mönchen aufgezogen worden…Bringt den Avatar in die Zelle und das hier in mein Quartier.", sagte Zuko und gab den Stab an einen der beiden Soldaten weiter, während der Avatar abgeführt wurde. Der eine Soldat ging davon um den Stab wegzubringen, der andere jedoch nahm seinen Helm ab und Zuko blickte in Yokos missbilligendes Gesicht.

„Welch glanzloser Ruhm Euch doch zuteil wird.", sagte sie und ging unter Deck. Zuko ging wütend über diese Unzufriedenheit in seine Kabine. Doch nur wenige Minuten nachdem er seine Kabine betreten hatte vernahm er den Ruf eines Soldaten, dass der Avatar entkommen sei. Er wartete, lauschte und dann betrat der Avatar seinen Raum um nach seinem Stab zu suchen. Zuko ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. „Es sieht so aus, als hätte ich dich unterschätzt.", sagte er und griff den Avatar an. Doch der Avatar blockte seinen Angriff ab, wickelte Zuko in einen der Feuernationbanner ein und versuchte dann zu flüchten. Doch Zuko verbrannte das Banner und konnte sich so befreien. Erneut griff er an, doch diesmal schleuderte Aang in mit der auf dem Boden liegenden Matratze erst gegen die Wand und dann gegen die Decke und schaffte es schließlich zu entkommen. Doch sofort sprang Zuko auf und folgte dem Avatar. Rannte ihm hinterher und brachte den Avatar, der mit seinem Gleiter flüchten wollten, dann schließlich durch einen gekonnten Sprung zu Fall. Beide stürzten sie auf das Deck, doch Zuko richtete sich sofort wieder auf. Er wollte sofort zum Angriff übergehen, doch plötzlich sah er in der Luft ein riesiges Bison auf sie zukommen. Er zögerte kurz, doch dann griff er den Avatar an. Der Junge wich weiter nach hinten zurück um den Flammen des Prinzen zu entkommen, wehrte die Angriffe mit seinem Stab ab. Doch plötzlich entglitt dem Jungen der Stab, Zuko sah seine Chance gekommen und feuerte eine weitere Salve ab und der Avatar stürzte mit einem Schrei in die Tiefen des arktischen Meeres. Siegessicher entspannte sich Zuko ein wenig. „Dieser Kampf ist nicht zu Ende.", sagte Yoko auf einmal neben ihm und er sah wie sie angespannt auf etwas wartete. Dann erhob sich aus dem Wasser ein riesiger Wirbel, den Avatar darauf tragend als sei es ein Thron. Auf Yokos Gesicht erschien ein finsteres Grinsen. Zuko jedoch spürte wie sich Unsicherheit in ihm ausbreitete. Dann breitete sich ein riesiger Wasserzirkel aus und schleuderte ihn von Deck. Er sah noch wie Yoko die Wasserlinie durchbrach, jedoch nichts weiter unternahm. Doch plötzlich brach der Avatar ohnmächtig zusammen. Und die gerade eben gelandeten Wasserstammmitglieder rannten zu ihm hinüber. Das Mädchen nahm ihn in die Arme.

Yoko beobachtete das vorgehen ungerührt und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass der Wasserstammjunge zu dem Stab lief. Doch gerade in diesem Moment griff Zuko nach dem Stab, wollte sich nach oben ziehen, als der Junge ebenfalls nach dem Stab griff. Erschrocken zuckte der Wasserstammjunge zusammen, doch dann schien er Mut zu fassen und schlug Zuko den Stock mehrmals gegen den Kopf und der Prinz stürzte nach unten. Zuko hörte von oben, etwas das sich anhörte als würde Wasser gefrieren und kurz darauf sah er dass der Bison abhob, rasch zog sich Zuko nach oben und Yoko griff plötzlich seine Hand und zog ihn den Rest nach oben. Ungewöhnlich stark für ein Mädchen. „Schießt sie ab!", befahl Zuko wütend. Sein Onkel der soeben herbeigeeilt war, schoss gleichzeitig mit Zuko einen Feuerball ab um den Avatar vom Himmel zu holen. Doch der Avatar lenkte den Feuerball in eine der umgebenden Eiswände und eine enorme Masse Eis brach auf das Schiff, hinderte es an der Weiterfahrt. Ein Zittern erschütterte das Schiff und Zuko verlor das Gleichgewicht. „Gute Nachrichten für den Feuerlord. Die größte Bedrohung für die Feuernation ist ein kleines Kind.", sagte Iroh mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Dieses Kind hat gerade das getan!", sagte Zuko und zeigte mit der Hand auf die Eismassen. „Habt ihr es den nicht bemerkt? Der Avatar vermag nur sein eigenes Element, Luft, zu bändigen. Er ist nicht so stark wie ich erwartet hatte.", sagte Yoko und blickte in den Himmel. Zuko wandte sich ihr zu und blickte sie wütend an, ging auf sie zu. „Wenn du so gut bist, wieso hast du den Avatar nicht besiegt?", fauchte sie Zuko wütend an. „Es ist nicht meine Pflicht den Avatar zu fangen.", erwiderte sie kühl. Zuko hob seine Hand, die Hand sauste auf Yokos Gesicht zu, doch sie stoppte seine Hand mit einem äußerst schmerzhaften Griff.

„Wagt es nicht.", sagte sie drohend. Die beiden funkelten sich angriffslustig an. Dann jedoch ging Iroh dazwischen. „Beruhigt euch ihr beiden.", sagte er tadelnd. Zuko trat einen Schritt zurück. „Grabt das Schiff frei…wenn ihr damit fertig seid.", befahl er mit einem Blick auf die vereisten Soldaten. Yoko blickte die Eismasse an ging ein paar Schritte zurück und schoss dann nach einer komplizierten Schrittfolge einen riesigen Feuerball auf das Eis, welches sofort schmolz und die Weiterfahrt nun möglich war. „Besser Ihr akzeptiert mich als Euren Lehrer, oder ihr werdet niemals den Avatar fangen geschweige denn Eure Ehre zurückerlangen.", sagte sie kalt zu Zuko. Er ballte wütend die Fäuste und nickte dann steif. Yoko ging mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht an ihm vorbei ins Innere des Schiffs. Iroh blickte ihr belustigt nach, er wusste, dass sie wie sein Neffe jemand war, für den eine Niederlage nicht in Frage kam, der Unterschied bestand jedoch darin, dass sie nie verlor.


	3. Treacherous Daugther

Treacherous Daughter

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und Zuko saß in seiner Kabine und dachte nach. Es war unmöglich, dass ein Mädchen so unglaubliche Feuerbändigungskräfte besaß und noch dazu Techniken kannte, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er stand auf und öffnete leise die Tür. Es sollte nicht jeder wissen wohin er ging, vor allem nicht sein Onkel. Zuko ging den Gang entlang in Richtung der Mannschaftsquartiere. Er stand vor einer Tür und zögerte kurz, dann klopfte er an. „Herein!", kam es von Innen. Zuko öffnete die Tür. Yoko saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und schien zu schreiben. Sie reagierte nicht. Schrieb weiter. Zuko räusperte sich laut. „Prinz Zuko, was führt Euch zu mir?", fragte sie kühl und legte die Feder zur Seite. „Ich möchte mit dir reden.", sagte er mit leichter Ungeduld. Sollte sie nicht aufstehen und sich verbeugen, so wie es sich gehörte, wenn ein Prinz den Raum betrat. Sie war so respektlos. Er schwieg einen Moment, ihre Respektlosigkeit hatte ihn einen Moment den Faden verlieren lassen. „Schließt die Tür hinter Euch.", sagte sie und erhob sich, den Rücken immer noch zu ihm gedreht. Zuko spürte erneut beißenden Zorn in sich aufkochen, dennoch schloss er die Tür. „Ihr wünscht mit mir zu sprechen, dann sprecht.", sagte sie kühl und drehte sich herum, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ein arrogantes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Weshalb bist du ein so guter Feuerbändiger?", fragte Zuko sie mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme. „Die Tatsache, dass mein Vater es mir verboten hat die Kunst des Feuerbändigens zu erlernen.", erwiderte sie. Er blickte sie überrascht an und gab seine aggressive Haltung auf. „Wer hat Euch dann unterrichtet?", fragte er interessiert. „Ich wurde von Rebellen unterrichten. Desertierte, Fahnenflüchtige, Exilanten, Aufständische.", antwortet sie etwas weniger kühl. „Du wurdest von Feinden der Feuernation unterrichtet und nun benutzt du dieses Wissen um der Feuernation zu helfen?", sagte Zuko. „Natürlich nicht. Ich schwor damals, das Wissen das sie mir vermittelten niemals an Feinde weiterzugeben.", sagte sie ernst. „Und was willst du mich dann lehren?", hakte Zuko erneut aufgebracht nach. „Alles was ich beherrsche.", erwiderte sie. „Nun, ich bin keine loyale Person.", setzte sie hinzu als Zuko sie verwirrt ansah. „Habe ich nun Eure Fragen beantwortet, Prinz Zuko? Dann bitte ich Euch zu gehen, war die Reise zu Eurem Schiff doch äußerst ermüdend.", sagte sie betont höflich. Zuko ging ohne ein weiteres Wort leicht verwirrt über die seltsame Antwort der jungen Frau.

Am nächsten Morgen legte das Schiff in einem Hafen der Feuernation an um den durch den Unfall am Südpol verursachten Schaden reparieren zu lassen. Zuko ging mit seinem Onkel vom Schiff. Yoko schien sie nicht begleiten zu wollen, obgleich ihr ein wenig Landgang sicher gut getan hätte. „Die Reparaturen sollten so schnell wie möglich verrichtet werden, ich will seine Spur nicht verlieren.", sagte Zuko zu seinem Onkel. „Ihr meint den Avatar?", erwiderte Iroh. „Erwähne seinen Namen hier nicht! Sobald man weiß, dass er lebt wird jeder Feuerbändiger hinter ihm her sein und ich will nicht dass mir irgendjemand in die Quere kommt!", sagte Zuko wütend zu seinem Onkel. „In die Quere von was?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Iroh und Zuko fuhren überrascht herum. Vor ihnen stand ein ranghohes Mitglied der Marine, autoritär die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Kapitän Zhao.", sagte Zuko kühl und distanziert. „Kommandant um genau zu sein. Und General Iroh, der große Held unserer Nation.", sagte der Mann spöttisch. „General im Ruhestand.", korrigierte Iroh. „Was führt euch in meinen Hafen?", fragte Zhao mit kurzem Blick auf das Schiff. „Unser Schiff muss repariert werden.", erwiderte Iroh. Zhao musterte das Schiff genauer. „Ja, ein kleiner Schaden ist das schon.", sagte er und fixierte dann Zuko. „Ihr glaubt nicht was passiert ist…Onkel erzählt Kommandant Zhao was passiert ist!", sagte Zuko schnell. „Es war unglaublich…", sagte Iroh stoppte dann jedoch und flüsterte Zuko etwas zu. Zhao trat vor Zuko und blickte ihn von oben herab an. „Das klingt interessant…erzählt mir doch Eure Geschichte während wir auf gemeinsam auf meine Tochter warten und trinken ein wenig Tee.", sagte Zhao provozierend. „Tut uns Leid, wir müssen gehen.", sagte Zuko. „Prinz Zuko zeigt Kommandant Zhao Euren Respekt…und vielleicht ist seine Tochter ja ganz niedlich.", sagte Iroh und rammte Zuko seinen Ellbogen in die Seite.

Ein wenig später befanden sie sich in einem der Zelte und nachdem Zhao von den Plänen des Feuerlords erzählt hatte kam er zu seinem eigentlichen Anliegen. „Wie geht es mit eurer Suche nach dem Avatar voran?", fragte er Zuko, der steif auf einem der Stühle saß. „Wir haben ihn noch nicht gefunden.", erwiderte Zuko emotionslos. „Habt ihr wirklich erwartet ihn zu finden? Der Avatar starb vor hundert Jahren zusammen mit den anderen Luftbändigern.", sagte Zhao. Zuko blickte zur Seite um dem Mann nicht in diese fürchterlich stechenden Augen blicken zu müssen. „Außer ihr habt etwas gefunden…", begann Zhao, doch er wurde unterbrochen. Einer der Soldaten trat ein. „Sir, Eure Tochter ist angekommen, sie wünscht einzutreten.", sagte der Soldat. Zhao nickte und der Vorhang des Zeltes wurde zur Seite gezogen. Herein kam ein hübsches junges Mädchen, mit langem schwarzem Haar, den Körper in ein traditionelles Kleid der Feuernation gekleidet, die Augen von einem stechenden hellgold. Zuko schnappte nach Luft. Yoko! Iroh warf Zuko einen warnenden Blick zu bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. Verärgert folgte Zuko der Anweisung seines Onkels. „Vater.", sagte Yoko und lächelte Zhao an, ihr Blick huscht kurz zu Zuko dann zu Iroh. „Du warst lange auf See, Yoko.", sagte Zhao zu seiner Tochter. Er schien geradezu freundlich, sympathisch.

„Und ich werde dich bald wieder verlassen Vater, ich bin nur gekommen um ein paar Dinge zu holen.", erwiderte sie und wandte sich dann Iroh und Zuko zu. „Wie ich sehe, hat mein Vater sich ehrenhafte Gäste eingeladen. General Iroh, Prinz Zuko.", sagte sie und verbeugte sich knapp. „Sie lassen ihr Schiff reparieren. Aber setz dich Yoko, Prinz Zuko wollte gerade erzählen wo er den Avatar zuletzt gesehen hat.", sagte Zhao spöttisch. Yoko hob überrascht die strengen Augenbrauen, setzte sich jedoch wortlos gegenüber Zuko. „Andererseits bin ich der Meinung, dass wenn Prinz Zuko uns nicht sagen kann wo der Avatar sich aufhält du ihn sicher ausfindig machen könntest.", sagte Zhao an Yoko gewandt. „Natürlich, Vater. Nichts Leichteres als das.", sagte Yoko und blickte Zuko arrogant an. Plötzlich öffnete sich der Vorhang des Zeltes erneut. „Kommandant, wir haben die Crew des Prinzen verhört und sie sagten aus er hätte den Avatar in Gewahrsam gehabt.", sagte der Soldat. Er hatte verloren, nun wusste Zhao was er wissen wollte und so blieb Zuko nichts anderes übrig als die Schmach über sich ergehen zu lassen und dem Kommandanten alles zu erzählen.

„Also hat Euch und Eure Crew ein zwölfjähriger Junge besiegt?", sagte Zhao. Zwei Soldaten standen an Zukos Seite. „Ich habe ihn einmal unterschätzt und es wird nie wieder passieren.", sagte Zuko wütend. „Nein, das wird es tatsächlich nicht, denn Ihr werdet keine zweite Chance dazu haben. Yoko und ich werden uns von nun an darum kümmern!", sagte Zhao streng. Zuko sprang wütend auf, doch die Soldaten hielten ihn zurück. Zhao gab ihnen nur den Befehl ihn hier festzuhalten. Zuko blickte wütend auf Yoko die ich still gegenübersaß und nachzudenken schien. „Ich denke nicht, dass es mein Vater sein wird, der den Avatar fängt.", sagte sie schließlich und goss sich ein wenig Tee ein.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kam Zhao zurück ins Zelt. „Mein Suchtrupp ist fertig. Sobald ich auf See bin, seid ihr frei dorthin zu gehen wohin ihr wünscht.", sagte Zhao zu Zuko. „Weshalb? Habt ihr Angst ich würde versuchen Euch aufzuhalten?", erwiderte Zuko wütend. „Ihr mich stoppen? Niemals!", erwiderte Zhao lachend. „Unterschätzt mich nicht, ich werde den Avatar vor Euch fangen!", schoss Zuko wütend zurück. „Prinz Zuko!" „Vater!" Warfen Iroh und Yoko ein. Doch sie wurden ignoriert. „Ihr könnt nicht mit mir mithalten, Prinz Zuko. Ich habe hunderte von Kriegsschiffen unter meinem Kommando und ihr, ihr seid nur ein verbannter Prinz. Kein Zuhause, keine Verbündeten. Euer eigener Vater will Euch nicht einmal!", erwiderte Zhao in vernichtendem Ton. Zuko sprang wütend auf. „Ihr liegt falsch, sobald ich den Avatar meinem Vater übergeben wird er mich zuhause willkommen heißen meine Ehre wieder herstellen und mir meinen rechtmäßigen Platz auf dem Thron zurückgeben.", erwiderte Zuko zornig. „Wenn Euer Vater das wirklich wollte, hätte er Euch zurückkehren lassen, mit oder ohne Avatar. Aber in seinen Augen seid Ihr ein Versager und eine Schande für die Feuernation!", sagte Zhao eiskalt, eine Kälte, die auch seine Tochter in der Stimme trug. „Das ist nicht wahr!", schoss Zuko zurück. „Ihr habt Eure Narbe zum Beweis.", erwiderte Zhao. Zuko stellte sich wütend vor Zhao und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Vielleicht wünscht ihr auch eine solche?", brüllte er. „Ist das eine Herausforderung?", fragte Zhao spöttisch. „Ein Agni Kai. Bei Sonnenuntergang.", erwiderte Zuko gepresst. „Was für eine Schande, dass Euer Vater nicht zugegen sein kann um zu sehen wie ich Euch erniedrige. Ich denke Euer Onkel wird das tun.", sagte Zhao und verließ das Zelt. Yoko sprang auf und folgte ihrem Vater. „Vater, warte!", schrie sie als sie ihm hinterher eilte. „Prinz Zuko, habt Ihr vergessen, was das letzte Mal passiert ist.", sagte Iroh anklagend. „Ich kann ihn besiegen. Er kämpft wie sie. Nur schlechter.", erwiderte Zuko leise.

Die Sonne ging über den hohen Wänden der Arena in einem roten - orangenen Licht unter und verlieh der Szene eine wehmütige bedrückende Stimmung. Zuko und Zhao standen etwa zehn Meter voneinander, den Rücken zueinander gedreht da und konzentrierten sich, sammelten sich für den Kampf. „Denkt an Eure Basiskenntnisse, sie sind Eure größte Waffe, Prinz Zuko.", sagte Iroh leise zu Zuko. „Ich werde ihn nicht gewinnen lassen.", sagte Zuko und drehte sich herum, das Handtuch um seine Schultern fiel zu Boden. „Das wird schnell vorbei sein.", sagte Zhao zu seinen Soldaten, denn Yoko war nicht anwesend. Ein Gong ertönte über der Arena und beide Kämpfer nahmen ihre Kampfstellung ein. Zuko feuerte den ersten Schuss ab, der jedoch einfach an Zhao vorbeiging. Erneut feuerte er, doch der Schuss ging erneut ins Abseits. Weitere Schüsse folgten und nur den letzten blockte Zhao mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen ab. Zuko spürte, dass er an Kraft verlor und näherte sich seinem Opponenten in der Hoffnung ihn so zu bezwingen. Immer wieder griff er Zhao an, doch dieser blockte jeden Angriff ab und ging schließlich selbst zum Angriff über. „Grundkenntnisse Zuko! Bekämpfe ihn an seiner Wurzel!", schrie Iroh aufgeregt. Zuko parierte die Angriffe doch dann versetzte ihm Zhao einen kräftigen Schlag und Zuko wurde in den Dreck geschleudert. Zhao machte sich bereit den letzten Schritt zu machen, doch Zuko rollte sich zur Seite und zog Zhao die Füße unter dem Boden weg und Zhao landete im Dreck. Zuko hingegen richtet sich auf und machte sich nun bereit den letzten Kraftakt auszuführen. Er stand über Zhao bereit ihn endgültig zu besiegen. „Macht schon!", brülle Zhao wütend über seine Niederlage. Zuko machte eine letzte Bewegung und schoss eine Flamme rechts neben Zhaos Kopf, Rauch stieg von der Stelle auf, Zuko richtete sich auf. „Das soll alles sein? Euer Vater hat einen Feigling großgezogen.", sagte Zhao. „Das nächste mal wenn Ihr mir in die Quere kommt werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten, das verspreche ich.", sagte Zuko, dreht sich um und ging zu seinem Onkel hinüber der jedoch plötzlich aufsprang und ehe sich Zuko versah, hatte Iroh Zhao am Fuß gepackt und schleuderte ihn zurück in den Dreck. Wütend über Zhaos falsches Spiel, ihn anzugreifen obgleich das Duell zu Ende war wollte Zuko es Zhao heimzahlen doch Iroh hielt ihn zurück. „Beschmutz nicht Euren Sieg, Prinz Zuko.", sagte Iroh und blickte Zhao verachtend an. „So verhält sich also der große Kommandant Zhao wenn er unterliegt. Schändlich! Selbst im Exil ist mein Neffe ehrenhafter als Ihr!", sagte Iron, was ihm einen überraschten Blick seines Neffen einbrachte. „Danke für den Tee. Er war köstlich.", setzte Iroh hinzu, während er und Zuko die Arena verließen. „Habt Ihr das wirklich so gemeint, Onkel?", fragte Zuko leise, noch immer ungläubig. „Natürlich. Ich sagte doch Ginseng Tee ist mein Lieblingstee. Aber fragt doch Zhaos schnuckelige Tochter, ich bin mir sicher Ihr bekommt von ihr zur Belohnung für diesen Kampf einen Kuss.", sagte Iroh grinsend und nickte zum Schiff, das Yoko gerade betrat.


	4. Beautiful Beast

Beautiful Beast

Als Zuko wieder in seiner Kabine war, kleidete er sich ein und machte sich auf den Weg zu Yoko. Es gab da einige ungeklärte Dinge die er von ihr wissen wollte. Er klopfte an ihre Kajütentür und betrat ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten den Raum. Yoko stand in Unterwäsche vor ihrem Schrank und suchte nach etwas zum anziehend. Zuko versuchte nicht hinzusehen, konnte aber nicht widerstehen und sein Blick glitt über ihren durchtrainierten, aber denn weiblich geformten Körper. Sie zog schließlich einen schlichten Umhang an und drehte sich um. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf ihren Oberkörper und er sah, dass sich eine Narbe von ihrer rechten Hüfte quer zur ihrer linken Schulter zog. Sie schloss den mantelartigen Umhang und blickte Zuko arrogant an. „Ich hoffe Ihr habt den Augenblick genossen, das werdet Ihr so schnell nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.", sagte sie und griff nach einem Band um ihrer langen schwarzen Haare schnell zusammenzubinden. Zuko blickte sie überrascht an. Sie kreischte nicht, sie warf keine Gegenstände nach ihm, sie wirkte nicht einmal peinlich berührt. Aber diese Narbe… Sie blickte ihn fragend an. Er suchte nach Worten, dieser Anblick hatte ihn vergessen lassen, was er sagen wollte. „Nun…", zerschnitt sie das Schweigen mit kalter Stimme. „Ihr habt meinen Vater besiegt.", sagte sie etwas weniger kalt. „Allerdings, eine Schande, dass du es nicht mit ansehen konntest.", erwiderte Zuko überlegen. „Ich habe es mit angesehen. Ihr wart gut, Prinz Zuko.", sagte sie und streichelte ihm zweimal, wie man es bei einem Hund machte, über den Kopf. Mit einem wütenden Schnauben schlug er ihre Hand weg. Sie lachte jedoch nur spöttisch. „Du hast weder erwähnt, dass du von Rebellen trainiert wurdest noch dass dein Vater Zhao ist! Was verheimlichst du eigentlich noch?", fauchte er sie an. Sie wollte sich umdrehen doch er packe grob ihr Handgelenk und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. „Vertraut Ihr mir etwa nicht, Prinz Zuko?", sagte sie und blickte ihn mit ihren stechenden hellgoldenen Augen an. Er verstärkte seinen Griff auf ihr Handgelenk, doch sie zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. „Prinz Zuko, ich denke es ist angebracht mir zu vertrauten. Bin ich es, denn nicht die gegen den Willen ihres Vaters Euch unterrichten. Und dies ist etwas, dass meinem Vater mehr als nur missfallen würde, würde er es wissen. Und nun verlasst diesen Raum. Der Tag war lang und anstrengend. Ihr solltet schlafen gehen, denn Euer morgiges Training wird um einiges anspruchsvoller als Euer Kampf mit meinem Vater.", sagte sie, dann drehte sie sich unter seinem Griff durch und drückte nun ihm den Arm auf den Rücken. „Versucht nicht noch einmal mir zu drohen.", zischte sie ihm ins Ohr und ließ ihn dann los. Zuko ballte wütend die Fäuste und ging zur Tür. „Gute Nacht, Prinz Zuko!", sagte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme bevor er die Kajüte verließ. Sie war wirklich ein Biest, ein hübsches Biest, dachte er und schüttelte den Kopf um seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Die nächsten zwei Tage trainierte er hart unter Yokos Anweisungen. Sie war um einiges strenger als sein Onkel und ließ sich weder durch Wutausbrüche, noch durch königliche Befehle einschüchtern. Wenn es nötig war, war sie diejenige die Zuko dazu brachte weiterzutrainieren und sie tat das keineswegs mit freundlichen Worten. Hinzu kam noch, dass der Avatar unauffindbar war, jedoch an verschiedenen Orten gesehen wurde, diese aber zusammenhanglos nebeneinander standen.

Gerade saßen General Iroh, Prinz Zuko und Yoko zusammen an einem Tisch und warteten auf das Abendessen. Als sich die Tür öffnete kam sein Koch herein und der flüsterte Zuko etwas zu. „Was? Der Avatar ist auf Kyoshi-Island?", sagte Zuko und sprang auf. „Onkel, macht die Rhinos fertig, diesmal wird er nicht entkommen!" „Wollt Ihr das noch essen?", fragte Iroh und zeigte auf den gerade servierten Fisch. „Nein, ich hebe es für später auf!", sagte Zuko wütend und verließ zusammen mit dem Fisch den Raum. „Geduld ist nicht seine Stärke.", sagte Yoko finster und blickte auf den Platz wo der Fisch stand.

Zuko verließ mit seinen Rhinos, Yoko und einigen Männern das Schiff um nach dem Avatar zu suchen. „Ich will den Avatar lebendig.", sagte er befehlerisch. „Als ob wir ihn töten könnten.", erwiderte Yoko. „Du könntest, aber Mädchen können so etwas nicht.", erwiderte Zuko barsch. „Haltet den Mund.", erwiderte Yoko finster. „Ich habe mehr Männer getötet als Ihr Gegner besiegt habt.", fügte sie hinzu.

Sie ritten in das Dorf, das verlassen und unbevölkert schien. „Avatar! Komm heraus! Du kannst dich vor mir nicht verstecken.", rief er und gab dann den Soldaten den Befehl nach ihm zu suchen. Plötzlich tauchte mehrere in grün gekleidete Kriegerinnen auf, während eine genau auf Zuko zuhielt, doch er wendete sein Rhino und die Kriegerin wurde, vom Schwanz des Rhinos getroffen, zu Boden geschleudert. Zuko feuerte einen Feuerball auf die Kriegerin, dich plötzlich sprang eine weitere Kriegerin dazwischen. „Wie niedlich. Der Wasserstammjunge trägt ein Kleid.", sagte Yoko neben ihm und sprang von ihrem Rhino und ging sofort zum Angriff über. Er konzentrierte sich nicht weiter auf Yoko, denn der Avatar war aufgetaucht und er musste sich nun auf diesen Kampf konzentrieren. Er griff den Avatar an, feuerte drei Feuerbälle auf ihn ab, doch der Avatar blockte den Angriff ab und nutzte seinen Stab um zu entkommen, doch Zuko folgte ihm. Aber durch eine enorme Luftwelle wurde er durch eine Hauswand geschleudert. Als er sich aufrichtete, sah er wie Yoko im Kampf mit dem Wasserstammjungen und dessen Freundin von einem der messerscharfen Fächer an der Wange erwischt wurde und sich dort ein blutiger Schnitt bildete. Sofort ging die junge Frau zum Angriff über und schleuderte den Wasserstammjungen gegen eine Hauswand um dann seine Freundin anzugreifen. Auch sie beförderte sie ins Abseits. Zuko suchte das Chaos nach dem Avatar ab, entdeckte ihn jedoch erst, als dieser zusammen mit seinen Freunden auf dem Bison in die Lüfte abhob. „Zurück zum Schiff! Wir dürfen ihn nicht aus den Augen verlieren!", brüllte Zuko und sofort machten sie sich auf den Weg. Neben Zuko ritt Yoko, mit brennendem Zorn in den Augen, die blutige Wange ihm zugewandt. Nur kurz vor dem Schiff ergoss sich über die Reitergruppe eine Art feiner Regen. Zuko blickte äußerst wütend in den Himmel, verspürte aber dennoch Mitleid gegenüber Yoko, in deren Gesicht ein Schnitt prangte der zweifellos eine unschöne Narbe hinterlassen würde.


	5. Dishonest Beauty

Dishonest Beauty

Die nächsten Tage über lies Yoko Zuko hart trainieren, härter als zuvor. Sie forderte jedes bisschen Energie, dass er erübrigen konnte. Es gab keinen Morgen an dem er nicht mit Muskelkater aufwachte und keinen Abend an dem er nicht todmüde ins Bett fiel. Er wusste, dass ihr Training zwar Ergebnisse zeigte, sehnte sich aber dennoch nach dem legeren Training seines Onkels. Gerade war er mit Yoko dabei seinen Onkel zu suchen. Sie hatten an einer Insel gehalten um dort für einen Moment zu Ruhen. Yoko lief mit angespannter Miene neben ihm und schwieg. „Die Wunde heilt schlecht.", sagte er leise und sein Blick ruhte auf dem deutlich sichtbaren roten Streifen auf ihrer Wange. Sie gab keine Antwort. Zuko dachte, dass er an ihr noch verzweifeln würde. „Tut es weh?", fragte er unsicher. Irgendwie musste er sie doch zum sprechen bringen. „Nein.", erwiderte sie kühl. Er bog einen Ast zur Seite und ließ sie vorbeigehen. Er fand, dass war äußerst zuvorkommend von ihm, aber sie beachtete es nicht einmal. Dann gingen sie durch ein weiteres Gestrüpp. „Onkel! Onkel, wo seid Ihr?", rief Zuko. „Hier drüben.", kam es zurück. Er ging vor Yoko durchs Gestrüpp und da entdeckten sie Iroh in einem Steinbassin, gefüllt mit warmem dampfendem Wasser. „Onkel, wir nähern uns dem Avatar und ich will seine Spur nicht verlieren!", sagte Zuko ärgerlich. „Prinz Zuko. Ihr seht müde aus. Warum teilt Ihr nicht mein Vergnügen in diesen heißen Quellen und wascht Eure Sorgen hinweg?", sagte Iroh ruhig. „Mein Sorgen lassen sich nicht wegwaschen! Wir müssen gehen!", sagte Zuko wütend über die Sorglosigkeit seines Onkels. Iroh erhob sich aus dem Becken, gleichzeitig legte Zuko eine Hand auf Yokos Augen und die andere auf seine. „Aber gut, nehmt Euch noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, aber seid in einer halben Stunde zurück am Schiff.", sagte er und lauschte ob sein Onkel zurück ins Wasser sank. Als er sich sicher war, dass dies geschehen war ließ er seine Hand sinken und drehte sich um. „Wenn Ihr nicht da seid, fahre ich ohne Euch, Onkel.", sagte Zuko und bedeutete Yoko ihm zu folgen. „Verzeiht, dass ihr meinen Onkel so sehen musstet.", sagte Zuko dann. Yoko lachte und blickte ihn dann belustigt an. „Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, hattet Ihr doch so ritterhaft Eure Hand über meine Augen gelegt. Selbst wenn, denkt Ihr ich habe noch nie einen Mann nackt gesehen?", sagte sie belustigt. Zuko schwieg während sie immer wieder lachend vor ihm her zum Schiff ging.

Nur wenige Stunden später befanden sich Zuko und Yoko auf der Suche nach den von Erdbändigern entführten General. Nur ein Schuh gab ihnen einen Hinweis wo Iroh sein könnte. Schließlich erreichten sie einen Steinbruch. „Dort unten Prinz Zuko. Sie wollen ihm die Hände brechen, damit er nicht mehr Feuerbändigen kann.", flüsterte Yoko. Zuko erwiderte nichts, sondern sprang nach unten, schlug den Stein zur Seite und zerschlug mit einem gezielten Tritt Irohs Fesseln. Doch nun standen die beiden zwischen den vier Erdbändigern. „Ihr seid klar unterlegen.", sagte einer der Erdbändiger. „Wirklich?", sagte Yoko von oben und sprang nach unten ging sofort zum Angriff über. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden schleuderte sie den einen Soldaten gegen die Steinwand, sodass er bewusstlos zu Boden fiel. Dann nahm sie den zweiten und dritten der Soldaten und schlug deren Köpfe gegeneinander sodass sie zu Boden sackten. „Yoko!", schrie Zuko, denn ein Soldat wollte Yoko von hinten zu Fall bringen. Yoko hob den Arm und rammte, den Rücken dem Soldaten zugedreht, dem Soldaten ihre Faust ins Gesicht sodass auch dieser zu Boden ging. Iroh nickte anerkennend. „Und das alles, ohne ein bisschen Feuerbändigen.", sagte er beeindruckt. Yoko blickte auf die vier Erdbändiger und grinste. „Könntet Ihr nun ein Eure Kleider anziehen, Onkel?", fragte Zuko wütend.

Etwas später befanden sie sich auf der Spur des Avatar. Mit auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit laufenden Motoren jagten sie dem Avatar hinterher. „In den Gewässern der Feuernation zu segeln ist das Dümmste was ihr in Euren sechzehn Jahren je getan habt, Prinz Zuko.", sagte Iroh, der hinter Zuko stand, der den Himmel mit einem Fernglas absuchte. „Ich habe keine andere Wahl.", erwiderte Zuko verzweifelt. „Habt Ihr vergessen, dass Ihr verbannt wurdet? Was wenn Ihr gefangen genommen werdet?", sagte Iroh warnend. „Mein Vater wird es verstehen.", erwiderte Zuko. „Mein Bruder ist nicht der verständnisvolle Typ.", erwiderte Iroh. „Ihr bietet ein gefundenes Fressen für meinen Vater Prinz Zuko. Aber dennoch, das hier riecht so sehr nach Abenteuer, warum es also nicht riskieren.", sagte Yoko begeistert. „Da sind sie! Steuermann volle Kraft voraus!", gab Zuko den Befehl. Er blickte hinüber zu Yoko, in ihren Augen spiegelte sich die Abenteuerlust.

Ein Katapult wurde herausgefahren und es wurde zum Feuern bereit gemacht. Zuko gab das Kommando und das Geschütz wurde abgefeuert, doch verfehlte den Avatar. Als Zuko wieder zu Yoko blickte, sah er dass sie in der Ferne etwas zu erkennen versuchte, er folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte eine riesige Blockade. Auch Iroh bemerkte es. „Technisch gesehen, seid ihr immer noch in den Gewässern des Erdkönigreichs. Dreht um und sie können euch nicht festnehmen.", sagte Iroh nachdrücklich. „Aber der Avatar dreht nicht um!", schrie Zuko. „Bitte Prinz Zuko. Wenn die Feuernation Euch gefangen nimmt, kann ich nichts tun.", sagte Iroh warnend. „Um genau zu sein, wird Euch mein Vater gefangen nehmen.", sagte Yoko, dann breitet sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Wir stoppen nicht!", sagte sie. Zuko wirkte äußerst angespannt, dann jedoch erschütterte ein schwerer Schlag das Schiff. „Prinz Zuko! Wir müssen anhalten um Reparaturen vorzunehmen!", schrie der Steuermann. „Stoppt dieses Schiff nicht!", schrie Yoko, das Gesicht erhellt von Abenteuerlust. Yoko zog ihre Kapuze über den Kopf um ihr Gesicht zu verbergen. „Wir sind auf Kollisionskurs!", schrie einer der Soldaten Zuko zu. „Nein! Wir schaffen das!", antwortet Yoko. Tatsächlich schafften sie es durch die Blockade, denn Zhao lies die Maschinen stoppen. „Wieso hat er angehalten?", fragte Zuko an Yoko gewandt. „Er will uns folgen.", erwiderte sie grinsend. „Wenn er denkt er wird unserer Rauchwolke folgen können, dann soll er das tun.", sagte Zuko. „Yoko du kommst mit.", sagte er zu der jungen Frau. Diese nickte und ging nach unten in den Bauch des Schiffes. Zuko folgte ihr.

„Onkel. Ihr fahrt weiter nach Norden, Zhao soll der Rauchfahne folgen.", sagte Zuko während sie das Ersatzboot zu Wasser ließen. Iroh brummte, und strich sich mit deutlichem Missgefallen über den Bart. „Wohin denkst du werden sie fahren?", fragte Zuko nach einiger Zeit an Yoko gewandt. „Rokus Tempel. Der einzige Ort der hier in der Nähe liegt und für den Avatar von Interesse ist.", erwiderte sie kühl. Zuko blickte sie an, ihre Abenteuerlust schien noch immer nicht erloschen zu sein. „Was wenn, Zhao dich gesehen hätte.", fragte er. „Mir wäre eine passende Lüge eingefallen.", sagte sie finster. Zuko hob ungläubig die Augenbraue und verfiel dann wieder in Schweigen. Dieses Mädchen war so hinterhältig und unloyal und risikoliebend und unverantwortlich und hübsch und süß.

Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang erreichten sie die Insel und schlichen sich in den Tempel. Es schien wie ausgestorben, doch dann hörten sie Stimmen von oben. Leise stürzten sie nach oben. Zuko erblickte den Avatar und griff ihn blitzschnell an, überwältigte ihn. „Los Aang!", schrie das Wasserstammmädchen. „Der Avatar kommt mit mir.", sagte Zuko, den Mönch fest im Griff. Doch der Avatar nutzte diese Ablenkung, konnte sich befreien und rannte durch die Türen, welche sich sofort schlossen. Im gleichen Moment, sprang Yoko aus ihrem Versteck und brachte den Wasserstammjungen zu Boden, während die Feuerweisen den Verräter unter ihnen überwältigten und Zuko das Wasserstammmädchen. Sie banden die Verräter an einer der Säulen fest und stellten sich dann auf um die Tür zu öffnen. Yoko stand an der Seite und beobachtete es. Doch trotz der immensen Feuerkraft lies sich die Tür nicht öffnen. „Warum lässt sie sich nicht öffnen.", sagte Zuko verärgert. „Der Avatar ist in Kontakt mit Roku getreten. Solange dieser Kontakt nicht beendet wird, kann die Tür nicht geöffnet werden. Es ist vollkommen egal, der Avatar wird auch wieder herauskommen müssen.", sagte Yoko kühl. „Du Biest!", brüllte der Wasserstammjunge sie an. Sie verpasste dem Jungen einen Tritt mit dem Fuß, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Wieso hast du dem Avatar geholfen?", fauchte Zuko den Weisen an. „Weil es die Pflicht der Weisen war. Und sie ist es immer noch.", sagte der Verräter. Plötzlich der Widerhall eines Klatschens im Raum. Zuko blickte auch. Yoko atmete neben ihm zischend ein. „Wie reizend Prinz Zuko, aber Euer kleiner Trick mit der Rauchfahne hat nicht funktioniert. Yoko. Was tust du hier?", sagte Zhao und blickte seine Tochter überrascht an, während ihm neun Soldaten folgten. „Ich bin dem Avatar gefolgt. Versteckt in des Prinzen Schiffs als blinder Passagier.", erwiderte sie kühl. Zuko wusste, dass sie log. Oder. „Sehr gut, meine Tochter.", sagte Zhao und legte Yoko die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nehmt den Prinzen fest.", sagte Zhao zu seinen Soldaten die Zuko nun an eine der Säulen fesselte. Die beiden Wasserstammmitglieder blickten Yoko ungläubig an. „Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?", fragte Zhao mit Blick auf Yokos Wange. „Ein Bär.", erwiderte sie. „Ein Bär?", hakte Zhao überrascht nach. „Lange Geschichte. Konzentriere dich lieber auf den Avatar.", sagte sie kühl. Zhao blickte seine Tochter einen Moment überrascht an, dann ließ er seine Soldaten Stellung einnehmen, Yoko ließ er jedoch außen vor. „Wenn sich die Türen öffnen, befreit all Eure Kraft!", befahl Zhao seinen Soldaten. Dann öffnete sich die Tore. Zuko blickte zu Yoko, die jedoch verschwunden waren, dann spürte er, dass sich die Ketten lockerten. Ein immenses Licht brach aus der Tür hervor und der Prinz vermochte für einen Augenblick nicht zu sehen. Doch dann spürte er wie er hinweg gezogen wurde. Yoko zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her. „Wir können ohnehin nichts ausrichten!", sagte sie während sie nach unten zu dem Boot rannten. Sie erreichten das Schiff und legten sofort ab. Yoko blickte auf den Tempel der zusammenzustürzen begann. Zuko schien enttäuscht, dass es nicht geklappt hat. „Zhao wird den Avatar nicht fangen. Niemals.", sagte sie mit selbstzufriedener Miene. „Hast du keine Angst, dass er dich bestraft? Er müsste doch erkennen, dass du nicht auf seiner Seite steht.", sagte Zuko zu Yoko, die ihm ungewöhnlich nahe stand. „Angst? Vor ihm?", sie lachte, „Er vertraut mir zu sehr, als dass er glauben könnte ich würde gegen ihn handeln.", sagte sie und blickte Zuko in die Augen. Was für wunderschöne Augen sie doch hatte. Er wandte seinen Blick ab. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass du Recht hast.", sagte er und brachte dann etwas Abstand zwischen sich und diese wundersame junge Frau, die immer mehr sein Interesse weckte, und je mehr er von ihr erfuhr, desto mehr wollte er wissen.


End file.
